He's my Jesus, but you're my Judas
by ChaosDisorder
Summary: This is story about how all started. Charlotte Petrova, witch, meets Klaus and Elijah, two Original vampires. What happens when she finds herself in love with both of them? What happens when she finds out about Klaus's werewolf side? ExCxK /Not slash/


"Nothing lasts forever - not even love"

_**A/N:**_ Hello again readers over there (if I have any :D)! ChaosDisorder is here again, and going to start new story. This is my second published story/oneshot ever, so give me mercy. Also, English is not my native language and I don't have beta so... sorry for all mistakes - I try to fix them before updating :) I'll update at least once in week, but I try to write more - depends if I have inspiration or not. And this story is **not** pre-written, so even I don't know all what's going to happen ;) But, this story will probably end to moment when witches have put curse on Klaus. All suggestions are appreciated and reviews are very, very loved (: And if you have song you think that I should listen (so I could get inspiration! :p), tell me - I'll gladly listen =3 And yes, this first chapter and shorter. I just wanted to start this idea and I promise - future chapters will be longer (:

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TVD, Klaus, Elijah or Charlotte. I -however- do own Peter and Roxanne.**_

**1. Chapter; "Smirk of Fallen Angel"**

_Bulgaria, 12.6.1207_

xxxxxxxxxxCharlotte's POVxxxxxxxxxx

"Charlotte, what's taking so long?" Peter yelled and gave meaningful look to Roxanne. She just laughed and tapped his shoulder. "Peter, you're man. You don't understand how much women need time to do their hair or make up. Besides, we're going to Masquerade Ball. It's taking extra long to get ready" She raised her left eyebrow like she was asking, if Peter understood her words. Peter hmph'ed, and wrinkled his nose. "But still! She has had time to get ready like two hours!" He whined, but you could see by his face expression that he was just kidding. Roxanne knew it, but she still sighed. "Peter, don't be childish. Charlotte deserves some time alone after all this craziness" Now Peter nodded and both looked upstairs. He knew exactly what Roxanne meant. Charlotte had discovered her witch powers only month earlier, and responsibility what came with it. She was always been kind of soft girl, so all that had upsetted her little bit. Though, everyone said that she had handled everything well. And all of the witches and warlocks, especially Roxanne and Peter, had helped her with everything she had needed.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. My hair was messy and me and my maiden had some problems to get it fixed" Voice apologized from upstairs. Peter and Roxanne turned their gazes back to upstairs, and saw Charlotte. She looked beautiful as always, and her dress only made her appearance even better. Peter took deep breath as he bowed to her. "Miss Petrova, you look always beautiful. Even moon and stars bow down to you - they're charmed because you're so beautiful" Roxanne bowed too, but chuckled. Charlotte felt herself blushing, and she gazed down to her toes when woman walked down stairs. "Peter, stop. You're making me blush!" She said and gave hug to Roxanne, after Peter had backed off few steps. "Hello Roxanne" She said and looked other woman's appearance. "I envy your beauty. Wish I could be as pretty as you are" It was Roxanne's turn to 'hmph' and shake her head. "Dear Charlotte, God has blessed you with undescribable beauty. You've no reason to change any part of you" She said, and it made Charlotte blush even more. Peter had gone to door and opened it. "Ladies, as much as I love chatting, can we go now? It'd be embarrassing if we were late!" Charlotte and Roxanne arched their eyebrows and chuckled like ladies while walking towards their horse carriage. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxKlaus and Elijah's POVxxxxxxxxxx

"How many people are coming?" Klaus asked from Elijah while he wrote letter. Elijah shrugged and walked to chair, sitting on it. "200" He replied and nodded as confirm for his own words "They're this town's elite. Also I invited town's witches" When Klaus heard word 'witches', he rose his gaze up from paper and arched his eyebrow. "Why on earth did you do that, brother?" Elijah shrugged again. "You could find new witch for yourself from here. I've heard that these witches are one of the most powerful ones in whole world" He waited Klaus's answer, who was still looking at him like he was idiot. Elijah started feeling little uncomfortable under Klaus's staring, and he shifted slightly in his chair. "But I already have warlock and witch. Why would I need another useless one into my collection?" Klaus asked and his gaze started to fill with disinterest. Elijah thought for second, but then remembered someting. He stood up and started walking around room. "Charlotte Petrova" He said, and Klaus rose his eyebrow again. "What about her? And more importantly, who she even is?" Elijah felt his brother's eyes in his back, waiting answer. "She is town's newest witch, but rumors had told, that she's most powerful one. Or at least she's going to be when she understands all her powers. You could use her talents to something" Room was quiet for few moments, until Klaus broke it by nodding and letting little 'Oh' out. "Where did you hear that?" "I've done some research and talked with few people. And I've seen her once, but she didn't see me"

Klaus flashed to window and looked outside. There were already some guests arriving to Masquerade Ball he and Elijah were hosting. It was perfect place to learn secret or few about this small town. He nodded as accept to Elijah's words, though he didn't look to his way. "Very good job Elijah. I appreciate it" Elijah had come next to him, and was looking guests too. Then, just arrived horse carriage and people who stepped out of it, caught his attention. Not the man. Not the black-haired woman. But last one, woman with brown, curly hair. "It's her" Elijah said and pointed to Charlotte's direction. Klaus's eyes widened as he locked his gaze to her too. He moved away from window and started walking away from room, heading downstairs. "Well then, Elijah" he said and smirked widely "It'd be unacceptable to let so beautiful woman wait" Klaus laughed again when Elijah followed him "What kind of hosts we would be?"

xxxxxxxxxxCharlotte's POVxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my lord, look at their house!" Charlotte said as she, Roxanne and Peter were standing outside of manor. It huge, white and architecture was beautiful. All of them were stunned, but Roxanne broke the silence first with her giggling. "Peter and Charlotte, we must go. We look stupid if we just stand here" Charlotte blushed again, but they put their masks on, and headed towards massive front door. Ladies with more and more beautiful dresses and masks went in with their dates. She looked down, because she was probably only one, who didn't have date. Peter almost read her mind, because he smiled apologizingly to her. "Charlotte, don't worry. There will be men, who doesn't have date. Pick one of them" "Or pick one of the brothers who organize this party" Roxanne added with giggle again. Charlotte shook her head and gave Roxanne a "don't-be-ridiculous"-look. "They're taken already. I mean, they could probably have all the women in world because they have so much money and everything"

"Beautiful lady, you're wrong" Voice replied to her words, and Charlotte's heart jumped little bit up. Roxanne and Peter both stopped also, and mysterious man stepped forward. Charlotte's heart missed few beats, because man she saw was probably most gorgeous one ever. He looked like angel, and his smirk promised all sorts of dangerous, dark, pleasurable things. It was definitely smirk of Fallen Angel. Smirk of the Devil. "I'm sorry if I scared you" He said, and Charlotte bowed as response. "N-not at all, Sir. I was just surprised" She stuttered, and cursed herself in her mind. This was so her - she turned into tomato and stuttered in front of cute guys. Man just smiled and took Charlotte's hand in his. He kissed it and lifted his gaze to Roxanne and Peter. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna steal your friend. Is that okay?" He added that last question only because he felt like he should. Though he didn't use compulsion, Klaus came to conclusion that they wouldn't mind. "But don't hurt her" Roxanne said when Klaus began to lead Charlotte in to manor. "I won't" Were last words before they had disappeared into the crowd. Roxanne's jaw had fallen open when woman kept staring. "Roxanne please" Peter chuckled, what made Roxanne furrow her brow. "I just can't believe that! We've been here less than 5 minutes, and Charlotte already got...got... one of those brothers who organized this!" Roxanne's face expression made Peter laugh even more. "Someone's jealous..." He whispered before slipping his hand into hers and going inside of manor. "Let her take care of herself, Rox" Peter said "I just wanna enjoy now" Roxanne sighed loudly, but couldn't say 'no' to Peter's offer. "Alright, alright. Let's dance then"

xxxxxxxxxxElijah's POVxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes were searching for Klaus, who had probably gotten that Petrova-girl dance. I happily gave him an opportunity to get to know her first, because I knew that I could do that little later. Only thing what worried me was that what if she realizes what Klaus is? What if she made a scene and would expose me and Klaus? I knew that witches had power to sense vampires by touch or something like that. I walked in the crowd, smiling to few ladies who smiled to me. I politely rejected couple woman who asked me to dance. "Later, lovelies" I said and walked away from them. I had just entered into ball room when I saw them. Klaus and Charlotte were in the middle of dancefloor, dancing and... talking. I leaned against wall, and focused listening what they said. Then, suddenly, Klaus's eyes were on me, and he smirked me in that devilish way as always. "Stop stalking, brother" He said without voice. I sighed, and nodded before walking away. I would dance with her tonight. Klaus wouldn't get to keep her all time.

_**A/N: So this was first chappie (: Hopefully made you wanna know what's going to happen in future. Reviews are, like I said, very very loved :3 And I don't have beta, so again I apologize for all mistakes.**_


End file.
